merlin_character_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Leola
"She was said to be one of the strongest female figur of her age. People began to call her 'The Sleeping Princess', and would visit her to try to wake her up. No one could. She was locked in the top room of a tower, and that is where you must go. The forset of Evalon, where she can be found in the Hidden Tower." - Gauis to the Knights about Leola's whereabouts. '' Lady Leola Mayark is the only daughter of King Izac and Vivienne, and also a High Priestess. She is the gauridan of the Grimoire Of Potions, and the only person alive who knows where to find it, and how to open and read it; the book is said to hold the most powerful potions ever. She is half-sister to Morgana Pendragon and Morgause. She would have been the Princess of Evalon had it not been destroyed when she was a child. She was placed under a sleeping enchantment after becoming the protector of The Grimoire Of Potions. She would never age, but begin to, (and wake up), when her true love kissed her. In many of the stories about her, she is only said to be the Grimoire's gauridan, not a witch or a High-Priestess. This is why Arthur was willing to find her and help wake her. She was awoken, (however) by Morgana and Maugause, and asked to help her to take over Camelot. She refused, so they took her as a prisoner, but she escaped. She was returned to her tower after the spell wore off, and left in peace for a small while. She was woken again, however, by the Knights Of Camelot to save Queen Gwen after she was poisoned by a Vision-Viper. Biography Early Life Leola was born in a small Kingdom called Evalon. She had one older half-brother, Alec, and a younger half-brother, Curtis. She grew up in a happy and loving environment. However, she was not aware that the Queen, Juliana, wasn't her mother, and was completely unaware of her link to magic. When she was seven, Evalon was attacked by the Kingdom of Westalrion, and completely annihilated. She managed to escape, but was found by a Witch who had bad intentions. The Witch unlocked her full powers as a High Priestess, but underestimated Leola greatly. She killed the witch with her magic and attracted the attention of the other High-Priestess's. They gave her the Grimoire Of Potions to protect, as they knew she would gard it with her life. When King Uther began to kill anyone suspected of Witchcraft she was willingly put under a Sleeping Spell, and would only be woken by true love's kiss. The High-Priestess's put her into a coffin made of twigs and left her in the middle of the forest with her story insribed onto the branches of the coffin. A few years passed and she had attracted many crowds, so the Druids took her to the Hidden Tower in the forest on the borders of the ruins of Evalon. Series 3 ''"The world seems the same, but it feels so...different." - Leola after waking up. Many years later, Morgause told Morgana of Leola, and how they were half-sisters. They travelled to the Hidden Tower and woke her using a poweful spell, but she would not remain awake for long. They wanted her not only to join them, but also to give them access to The Grimoire. She refused to do either, (despite being their sister), so was taken as their prisoner, but they did keep her well. She often remarked about how their plans would fail and how they would never triumph over the King. Cenred would often throw cruel comments her way, and would hit her when she said something about Morgause when he was present. She would retaliate with her Magic, causing her bonds to grow tighter to the point where they began to make her bleed. During the siege to take Camelot by the Knights Of Medhir, the spell wore off and Leola once again fell asleep. Cenred and Morgause wanted to kill her, but Morgana convinced them to let her slepp for a bit longer, and that once they were rulers to wake her again and she would change her mind. Cenred took her back to her tower and decided to try his luck at waking her and kissed her, but it didn't work. Series 4 After the corronation of Gwen and Arthur, Gwen was poisoned by a Vision-Viper, causing her to dream horrible, twister dreams and eventually die from them. Gauis told the Knighs Of Camelot about Leola and The Grimoire and they set off on a quest to find her. Morgana heard of this and began to create obsitacles to get to her, most potent of which was an army of Ghoul-Soldiers who gaurded the tower. The Knights were forced to fight the Ghoul-Soldiers, while trying to find the door at the same time. This proved very difficult as the door was hidden with Magic, but Merlin found it using his magic. However, the door would not remain open for long, and he and Gwaine were the only ones who were able to get in. "She's so beautiful." - Gwaine on first seeing Leola. They made it to the top where they found Leola sleeping, and Gwaine kissed her out of impulse. He then heard shouting from outside so went to look out the window alongside Merlin. While their backs were turned, Leola woke up and began to gather her bag and cloak. Both men were surprised to see her up, (especially Gwaine), but were pleased non-the-less. They left the tower and Leola saved Arthur's life by shooting a Ghoul-Soldier with her bow and arrow. They decided to set up camp outside the tower, and when night fell she asked why they wanted the Grimoire, which was undoubteldy the reason they woke her. After and explination of the situation, she willingly agrees to travel with them to Camelot and allow for the potion needed to be made. On the journey back, (when she is out of ear-shot), Percival, Leon, Eylan tease Gwaine after finding out that he woke her up. Once in Camelot, she helped Gauis make the potion and save Gwen. She was present at the ball celebrating the Queen's recovery and spent a lot of her time talking to Gwen. Series 5 Appearance Leola has mousy brown hair that is lightly curled and reaches just below her shoulder-blades. Her eyes are a light silver/grey, but turn golden when she is using magic. Her skin is pale and un-marked, and her facial features are dainty and proportioned. Her lips are fairly full and a medium pink/rose colour. She is average height and has a slender, hour-glass figure. Leola has an air of grace to her, and a sort-of classical beauty to her. She is considered very beautiful. Personality Leola is a very kind, very gentle girl. She is loyal to those whom she calls friends, but a firce opponent to those who wish to harm the people she cares for. She likes to have a laugh, but is very serious when it comes to her appreticeship and her magic. However, she has been seen to act more carelessly with her magic when around Merlin. She didn't support the harming of others, even hating to see them simply locked in the dungeons. Relationships Abilities